Bayley's Butt
by Xerillion
Summary: Bayley finally realizes why people adore her so much: her gigantic ass! Follow Bayley has she uses it to have wild sex and weird fantasies.


" I don't know why everyone likes looking at my ass all the time. Yeah it's big, round and it jiggles alot in the ring but I don't know why people worship it so much. I mean, Alexa Bliss has a fat ass too. Naomi, Nia Jax and Mandy Rose all have fat asses. But it seems the crowd and even other wrestlers have started a creepy cult surrounding my ass. I've see the videos of PornHub of men cumming on a photo of my ass. Yeah, they all nice juicy cocks and I love it when their cum lands on my ass. But I just don't think my ass is the best in the business. Jordynne Grace has a fat ass too but whenever they start to compare I always come up on top as Big Booty Bayley. What do you think, Charlotte?" The Queen was doing her lashes and she gave Bayley a smirk. "Well, I think you should savor all that attention, Bayley. I've seen it too. Hell, I even grabbed and squeezed those nice asscheeks at Clash of Champions. I loved and smelled my fingers after. It was sexy." Charlotte started fixing her hair. "I've gotten my share of cum tributes too, Bayley. The boys always like to cum on my tits. I have that going for me just like you do with your gigantic ass. My breasts are the biggest in WWE and I know every virgin boy wants to get a hold of these-", she squeezed and shook them for Bayley, "and suck on my nipples. They'll just have to wait. I've got Andrade fucking me every night and day. His cock is so thick and long. He fucks my breasts so much. They're his favorite. Maybe one day I'll let you fuck him, Bayley. He would LOVE to have your fat ass on his dick. You might even break his pelvis. You just have to accept that horny young teens will always want to fuck the Diva with the best assets. That's part of being a Diva, Bayley. Sex sells". Charlotte giggled and gave Bayley's ass a smack. It jiggled. She left the room to join the other Divas. Bayley sat there and accepted the perverted truth. She smiled and left to her match with Alexa Bliss.

Panting softly and sweating, Bayley went back to the dressing room after losing to Bliss. She did alot of striking, grappling and leaping. With each move she felt her ass jiggle at the end. When Bliss sat on top of her chest to pin her for the count, she blushed at the sight of another magnificent ass. It smelled nice, it looked nice and it felt nice as it squished her boobs. Bayley was getting wet just thinking of that ass. Fantasizing of tongue fucking Bliss' asshole, smelling the sweet stench of booty and tasting her perfect pink pussy. "Oh God. Bliss you're second best when it comes to asses but goddamn do I wanna eat it so bad". That's when Bayley realized something. She was fantasizing just like the horny boys who stare at her everytime she enters and exits the ring. She's feeling what they feel everytime they go on Twitter and find snapshots and videos of her ass in motion. She's horny just like those who cum tribute her pictures on PornHub. She's just like them.

Bayley stopped rubbing herself and looked herself in the mirror. Her chest was sweaty, her face a lustful smile and her body shaking. "Damn, bitch. So you really do enjoy getting attention from those boys. Maybe I should give them something from me so they can feel appreciated. Hehehe. Yeah". Bayley unbuttoned her top and tights, then her underwear and started to record on her phone. "Hey, WWE Universe. It's your Big Booty Bayley here. I just wanted to say that I know why you all like me now. It's not just because my athletic skills in the ring. It's not just because I'm great in the mic. It's because of this fat. Juicy. Ass". She moved the phone to show her ass at an angle that made it look even bigger. She spanked it and showed a full view of it. Two big round cheeks with a mole on the left one. She shook it and it wiggled seductively. "Yeah. It's because of my booty. I know you young boys get hard when you see it when I walk down the ramp. I feel you staring. You just want to fuck me raw and hard from behind. You want to make it clap and hurt while you fuck me with that fat, juicy cock of yours. Well, I wanna fuck you boys too. Teehee". She moved the camera to her chest. "Yeah, I know you wanna lick all that sweat and taste me. You wanna suck on my nipples and take my milk. Sssssss. Fuck yeah, babies. Hehe. I know you guys love cum tributing my pictures and talking about what you'd do to me. I love it". She waggles her tongue and emotes a blowjob in her mouth with her tongue. "You boys mean the world to me. That's why I'm posting this on Twitter and hoping you guys send me dick pics, tribute videos and DMs of your wildest fantasies about me. I'm so fucking wet right now thinking of all your cocks filling me up with your cum. Your cocks on my mouth. Your cocks titfucking me and cumming on my face. Your cock just shooting all you got on me. Fuck, guys. I just wanna ride your cock and make this fat, juicy ass clap as my pussy hugs your cock. I want you to destroy my ass. Make it your bitch. Slap it. Bite it. Lick it. Cum on it. Just fucking brutalize it, babies. Hehe. I can't wait to see your responses. Later ". Bayley uploaded the video onto her Twitter and waited for the response. Little did she know how much attention and controversy she would cause with this action.


End file.
